


Pick a Side (Or Don't)

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam Winchester, M/M, Meddling brothers, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean and Sam are both pining over Castiel.  Awkward enough.  They're both pretty sure Cas likes both of them back, which makes it that much harder to fight out who gets to be the one to hit on him.Gabriel is sick of it and decides to go knock heads together.  Literally, if that's what it takes, but he's hoping not.





	Pick a Side (Or Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Student!Dean
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Free space
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Demi Character

“When are you two assholes going to sort your shit out and make a move on my little brother?” Gabriel pulled up a chair to the table Dean and Sam currently had their books covering. “I gotta tell you, I am so sick of him moping. I keep telling him to make a move, but he won’t do it, so it’s gonna have to be you guys.”

“See, Dean? How long have I been telling you to make a move?” Sam asked. He set his notebook aside and glared across the table.

Dean pointed at Sam. “Almost as long as I’ve been telling you that I’m not gonna. Not unless you make the first move, Cas shoots you down, and you’re still okay with me trying.”

“Dean, I don’t…”

“Cas is the first person I’ve ever heard you say you wanna get with, in any capacity, and why don’t you let Cas decide what he’s willing to get himself into? For all we know, he may be ace too!”

“He’s not, but he’s not gonna let that stop him from being with you if you want him, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said. “He likes you, and unlike me, he doesn’t think sex is the only reason to be in a relationship.”

“Dean, this isn’t even about the ace thing. It’s about the never been interested in anyone romantically before, so I don’t trust this one to stick around, and I know you like him too. I don’t want to ask Cas to get into a relationship with me only to have this attraction to him vanish!”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Dean said with a groan. “Sure, you might theoretically realize it ain’t gonna work, but you and Cas? You’ve got enough in common, you’d do fine. So come on, quit making excuses and go say something to the boy!”

“I’m not making…”

“Yes, you are, you are using me as an excuse even though I am sitting here telling you that you get first dibs!”

Gabriel cleared his throat. “There is a possibility you two chuckleheads don’t seem to have considered.”

Dean and Sam turned glares on him. “If by that you mean the two of us going to him together and telling him hey we both like you if you like one of us just tell us what we’re doing, then yes, we have considered it, Sammy here just doesn’t think it’s fair to put someone in that position!”

“What position?” Gabriel said, leaning back in his chair. “The position of knowing that two hot guys are interested in him?”

“The position where we’re asking him to choose between brothers!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Come on, Samshine, Cas knows you two pretty well. He knows that you guys care as much about each other’s happiness as you do about your own, and choosing one of you doesn’t mean losing the other as a friend or messing things up between the two of you. But that wasn’t where I was headed, no. I was going to the option of not making Cas pick because if he could pick he would have by now. He likes you both, can’t decide which one he wants more, so he was going to leave it up to you guys to decide based on which one said something to him first. You two idiots both like him, he likes both of you, god knows why, you two are used to sharing…”

“Sharing a boyfriend isn’t exactly like sharing a pie or a shirt or an apartment,” Dean said. “Sam’s my little brother.”

“And? It’s not like I’m suggest you guys fuck him at the same time, that would be weird! Heck, Sam may not want to fuck him at all, so that’s that problem sorted out!”

Dean buried his face in his hands. “It’s still weird. Isn’t it? I always thought dating your brother’s ex was a total violation of the bro code.”

“Well, you’re not dating his ex if you’re dating his current boyfriend, now, are you?” Gabriel stuck out his tongue at Dean and unwrapped a lollipop. “Besides, the bro code is bullshit. Cas only has two exes, and I slept with one of them and would’ve slept with the other if I weren’t deliberately out to hurt him for breaking Cas’s heart. He doesn’t give a fuck. If you know your brother doesn’t mind or actively supports it, then why shouldn’t you date his ex?”

“Say we do decide to do this. Do you really think Cas would go along with it?” Sam asked.

“Yes. Yes he would. In a heartbeat. He’s just stuck on the brother thing too. Which is so freaking dumb I don’t know how to express it. If you could convince him you don’t mind… this would solve all of our problems. You guys aren’t fighting over Cas, Cas isn’t moping because none of you can make a freakin’ decision, and I don’t have to deal with mopey Cas.”

 

That night, Castiel came over to Sam and Dean’s apartment. “Whatever Gabriel told you, feel free to ignore it. He means well but his meddling can be infuriating.”

“Hi Cas, nice to see you too, what brings you over?” Dean said, going to the refrigerator to grab a round of beers.

“Gabriel told me he meddled and I should come over here. I came over to tell you to feel free to ignore his meddling.”

“Do we have to?” Sam asked, taking his beer from Dean. “As much as I hate to admit it, Gabriel did have some good points.”

Castiel cracked open his beer and took a nice long drink from it. “You don’t have to, but feel free to.”

“Okay. In that case, let’s talk.” Dean sat forward in his chair, leaning his elbows on his knees. “See, Gabriel told us that you like us. As more than friends.”

“I do, but…”

“He also said you were having trouble picking one, and that it might be best for you not to. Dean and I have been talking ever since, and if I fail my psych exam tomorrow I’m going to kill your brother for ruining my ability to get any studying done today, but the point is that we agree with him. If you can’t choose, you shouldn’t have to. If you’re not okay with that, we’ll flip a coin or something if you really can’t decide any other way, but all three of us would be happier with you in a relationship with one or both of us than neither.” Sam took a deep breath. “One thing you should know before you make a decision. I’m asexual, and until recently, I thought I was aromantic. I don’t know why you get around that, but you do.”

“Well. That’s… good to know?” Castiel reached for his bag. “If you’d like, I can review the psychology concepts with you. I have to pass that test too, and it will be a good way to study and let this run in the back of my mind at the same time.”

An hour of reviewing brain parts later, Castiel closed his psychology book. “If you two can share, I can be shared. I don’t want to cause problems between you two, but if you expected it would, you wouldn’t have told me I had that option. If that changes, tell me and I’ll find some way to decide then, but for now, can I be with both of you?”

“Of course,” Dean and Sam said in perfect synchronization.


End file.
